


be ashamed of myself

by tsuki0128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki0128/pseuds/tsuki0128
Summary: 战后伪PTSD春梦梗





	be ashamed of myself

“我们能谈谈你最近的那个梦吗？”

“什么梦？”

穿着白大褂的女巫不过才三十多岁，坐在德拉科对面的沙发上，尽管德拉科努力想让自己放松下来，可是不断握紧的拳头泄露出他的真实心情。

“你上周来的时候说的那个梦。”女巫胸前的名牌上写着：“梅薇斯▪派伊 心理创伤科治疗师”——心理创伤科，圣芒戈新开设的科室，由现任院长根据战后需求在麻瓜世界考察一年后设置的科室。

“你说那是你近一年来做过最好的梦了。”

“我忘了。”德拉科把双手环在胸前形成一个防卫的姿态，“我觉得我的一个梦和这一次治疗并没有多大的关系，况且谁能记得做过的梦呢？也许前一晚我还在和一个人间尤物在梦里缠绵，第二天我连那个人是男是女，是人还是魔法生物都不知道。”

“是的，马尔福先生。”

“什么？”德拉科警惕地看向坐在对面姿势优雅且放松的女巫，他的眼睛一直盯着对方的笔尖在纸上不断地滑动。德拉科发誓他恨死了笔尖划过纸张的声音了，他只有两次对自己有这样深刻的认识：一次是接受丽塔·斯基特胡编乱造的采访，另一次就是听潘西的建议来这个该死的心理创伤科遇见对面这个疯女人。

“你的那个梦——”派伊医生将手中的病历本往回翻了两页，“那是个绮梦。你和一个不知道是男是女，是人还是魔法生物的人间尤物在梦里翻云覆雨。”

“我觉得这涉及到我的个人隐私，我不想多谈论这个话题。”德拉科挑起眉。

“马尔福先生——”

“你可以叫我德拉科。”

“好的，德拉科。站在医师的角度，我觉得这个梦是一个突破口，能让我们发现问题、解决问题。但是很明显你并不愿意配合。”

“那只是个无关紧要的梦，而且我根本记不住了。”德拉科想调整一个坐姿，却不小心踢到了放水杯的矮几。

派伊将笔抵在唇边饶有兴致看着对面这个严阵以待的男人，德拉科▪马尔福，一位在大战中反水两次的现任魔法部实权人物，有什么能比窥视他的内心更能令人满足的呢？派伊把摄神取念从治疗方案中划去，她还没有忘记医生该有的职业操守。

“就像这杯水……”派伊医生举起面前的玻璃杯，“如果让你喝下这杯水好像产生不了什么影响，但是如果这样——”手指微微放松，玻璃杯应声而落。

水花四溅，一片狼藉。

德拉科惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，手指无意识地抓紧沙发并在上面留下五个手指的水雾。

“现在，至少是现在你不会忘记这杯水了。”派伊医生满意地看到德拉科的表现，“也不会忘记和这杯水有关的一切了。”

“现在——”派伊又换上了礼节性的假笑，因为这个德拉科一直在怀疑她是个斯莱特林，“我们来谈谈你的梦好吗？”

“那是一个很美的梦——”半晌 ，德拉科犹豫地，甚至是带着一丝颤抖地开口了，“我很难用言语去形容那种感觉，那是一种纯粹的渴望，我明明想要触碰却不得不收回手。”

“就像被插入刀片的太妃糖苹果，我已经感到舌头在淌血，却还是舍不得那一点点糖浆。”

“那应该是被禁止的，我知道——”德拉科想到了昨晚梦中的画面。他在撒谎，他一直在反复地在做这个梦，也许梦里的场景在不断地变换但是梦里的人至始至终从未改变，抚摸他的颈侧就会令他忍不住向后仰起脖子献祭一般将自己送到德拉科跟前；亲吻脸颊会让他颤栗，那不是害怕而是期待的兴奋；小腹是他一个敏感点，当自己从胸前一路舔吻下来就会在小腹停留许久，感受他的轻颤，一部分是因为德拉科的动作让他觉得瘙痒难忍，一部分是敏感。

“我知道，那个人不应该属于我。”德拉科把手放在唇边掩饰地笑了笑，他觉得自己可笑又觉得自己可怜，最后连苦笑的样子都做不出来，嘴角只能维持一个僵硬的弧度。“他配不上我。”

“我也配不上他。”

“我有什么办法呢？”

“德拉科，我觉得你可以试试和‘他’接触，去尝试了解一下真实的他而不是执着于一个梦，换而言之，去接触‘他’或许是给你自己一个机会。”

“我和你不一样。”德拉科说：“我不觉得你通过解读我的一个小小春梦就能帮我解决我的焦虑失眠和反复无常，我要是你就会把一切归咎于战争后遗症上然后替病人开一些安神的魔药从而保住自己饭碗，而不是在这个小小的心理诊疗室里对着可以决定你去留的人提一些无关痛痒的问题以期窥探他的私生活。你想通过治疗我而让我安心可事实上你让我觉得我就像一只被捆在桩子上待宰的猪。”

“你可以和那个人说‘你喜欢哪种口味的冰淇淋’这个时候就有了一个好的开头了。”派伊医生自顾自地说了下去。

“我没有什么心理疾病，我只是失眠而已。”话题又绕了回来。德拉科抬起手腕看了看表，说：“时间快到了，我还有许多事务等着去处理。”

“好的，马尔福先生。下一周再见。” 派伊笑了笑，看着德拉科头也不回的背影也不生气，只是在观察手册上又重新画上了两笔。

她有些无奈地将这页翻了过去。

伦敦的冬天极少下雪，就算是偶尔下了几场，也不是那种洋洋洒洒能够将地面严严实实盖上的鹅毛大雪，不痛不痒地却又断断续续的下法是最让德拉科难受的，即使温度不是太低但是那种潮湿阴冷就像是附着在骨髓深处的不快，地面上半融化的冰水和脏兮兮的脚印让整个街道显得泥泞不堪。

“又是一个这样的冬天啊。”德拉科哈了一口白气看它在空中慢慢散逸，“霍格沃茨现在应该积了厚厚一层雪了吧。”他突然想到自己的学生时代，事实上它并不遥远只是德拉科可以忽略才让它显得那么飘忽难以捉摸。

今晚还有一场宴会。德拉科看了看挂在墙上的时钟，指向下午三点。

“或许我还可以睡一会？”德拉科自言自语道，这个宴会非常重要，至少在某些人眼里是的。新任的魔法部部长会到场，还有格林格拉斯、帕金森、马尔福、亚克斯利……这并不单纯是一场宴会，而是一场认证仪式。魔法部部长需要这些古老家族的认可，而这些家族需要权力的庇佑。

德拉科没有接受家养小精灵递过来的睡衣，可怜的小家伙因为被主人拒绝了而不停地将自己扁平的脑袋往墙上撞，德拉科厌烦地大声喝退了它，小精灵挂着几滴泪可怜兮兮地捂着脑袋下去了。

穿着鞋子的脚搭在床沿外，德拉科疲惫地看着自己溅上泥水的裤脚，觉得自己大概是疯了。这种邋里邋遢就躺上床的事情以前是从来没有发生过，即使是在战争最为微妙一触即发的时刻，他都不会这样就躺在床上。

他眯着眼睛在床上想着这些有的没有，虽然意志告诉他不能轻易睡着可是身体却败北给了欲望，躺在软乎乎的大床上德拉科慢慢地感到自己好像在下沉，掉进一片云里或者是海里。

他知道，他的绮梦又来找他了。

就像一切梦的开头和结尾都是毫无缘由的，德拉科从不在意自己为什么总是梦见同一个人。

“今天做什么呢？”一只手把德拉科扎在裤子里的衬衫扯了出来，隔着一层背心在腹部和胸口间游走，偶尔有指甲拨弄隐藏在粗糙布料下的乳头，直到那两点被弄硬了德拉科才低喘着让对方换个地方。

上一次是在海里，这一次就满是纱幔的房间。

德拉科感觉到对方的手已经滑到他双腿之间正在抚慰那变得越来越火热的硬物，“你为什么不看看我呀？”青年的嘴唇不断地在德拉科颈边厮磨，德拉科也把自己的嘴凑到对方耳朵旁边用舌尖勾勒着他的耳廓。

黑发，绿眼。德拉科往后退了一步端视面前的青年，“因为你只是梦。”

“你不喜欢我吗？”青年又纠缠上来，“那为什么我会出现在这里？”

德拉科不言，直接将对方翻了个身压在墙壁上，德拉科扯下一片白色的纱幔将他自己想象中的“哈利”围了起来，对方的身体在一片朦胧的白色下若隐若现。

“你喜欢吗？”哈利用臀部向后一下下地蹭着后方人的胯部，上下磨蹭碾磨。德拉科将他按入自己怀中，双手掐着哈利的胯部往自己硬物上撞。“你真让我恶心，看看你的样子。”德拉科的手向前滑到哈利挺立的阴茎上。

“你穿的什么？”手下的触感爽滑细腻，挺立起来的硬物被什么东西箍紧紧贴着小腹。

“啊，啊哈。”哈利仰着头粗喘着气，手指插进德拉科的金发中，“丝袜。”

德拉科低下头看着包裹在一片白纱下的穿着丝袜的一双腿，摸了一把，滑腻细嫩。德拉科将自己的皮带解下来绑住哈利的手，对方的丝袜仿佛是故意穿小了的，紧绷在双腿上，靠近大腿根部的肉紧箍着勒出一圈和臀上的软肉挤在一团。德拉科将自己的阴茎挤进哈利两腿之间抵在对方会阴处不断摩擦，带出的黏液粘在黑色丝袜上将哈利的腿间弄得一片粘腻，体液和体毛纠结在一块发出呲呲的摩擦声和淫靡的搅动声。

阴茎被丝袜紧紧勒住每一个细节都特别清楚而且格外地敏感，德拉科的指尖顺着被绷住的柱身一路往上直到敏感的吐着体液的小口，“你好像很喜欢这种被束缚着的感觉。”德拉科轻笑着在哈利身边吐了一口气，“接下来你想让我干吗？”

哈利转了过来，想把双手搭在德拉科肩上又被压回了墙上，德拉科将他一条大腿抬了起来放在腰际，阴茎狠狠地撞进他的两腿之间，囊袋和柱身隔着一层丝袜摩擦得更加爽利，德拉科只觉得头皮像被蚂蚁爬过一样，只想赶快对这个人做一些不好的事情。

嘶——，德拉科抓着臀瓣两边的丝袜用力一撕露出里面翘起的白嫩屁股，德拉科兴奋地用手托住两边臀瓣大力揉搓手指渐渐地向小洞里伸。只是稍微做了一下扩张，德拉科就提着自己的阴茎往里撞到底。

德拉科咬着哈利挺立的乳头，让他的双腿环着自己的腰抓住哈利的腿弯让他不至于下滑，悬空着大操大干。哈利被炙热的阴茎钉在了墙上，双腿大张着迎接着男人的冲撞，“我的背……疼。”德拉科不在意，粗喘着耸动着自己的腰，一边啪啪地操着他一边感受着哈利绞紧的湿滑的小穴。

粗硬的阴茎在敏感的内壁上不住地戳弄，哈利不一会就达到了高潮，胯前的丝袜颜色深了一块传来一阵腥味，哈利双腿无力大敞着承受着德拉科狂暴的欲望，“你得看看你现在有多下贱。”德拉科将手指放进哈利的口中模仿性交的动作和舌头纠缠着，淫靡的水声和肉体的碰撞声在房间里回荡着。

德拉科挺腰向上干着哈利，黑色的丝袜粘着白色的黏液糊成一团，因为重力臀瓣狠狠落下将阴茎全根吞入，操得哈利大腿根部不住痉挛。德拉科也有些忍不住，索性直接狠干几次埋在深处射了出来。

沉浸在高潮余韵中的哈利扶着墙哽咽着，还未闭合的穴口往外吐着一股股的精液。

“你好像很喜欢羞辱我？”哈利大张着腿坐在地上吊着眼看着还在回味的德拉科。

“因为你不配。”德拉科说

“是我不配，还是羞辱我、贬低我才能让你不感觉到痛苦？”哈利说。

德拉科像被踩中了尾巴的猫，直接上去掐住了对方的脖子。“呵——恼羞成怒？”哈利被掐住脖子却还是一直讥笑，“因为我只是梦？”

德拉科松开手下的禁锢，身下这个人只是梦，德拉科清楚地明白这一点，那个人是不可能如此坦然地躺在自己身下，丝袜？纱幔？海边？不可能的，德拉科痛苦地捂住脸。

他想要得到那个人的拥抱、爱抚并且受到他的珍视，德拉科感觉到他内心有一种扼住喉头的冲动，在他傲气凌人之下是无比憎恨着真实的自己，他一次次在梦里贬低着对方只是因为对此充满恐惧。

德拉科望向虚空，他是否值得被爱，他对此充满恐惧。

叮铃铃——床边的闹钟将他从崩溃边缘拖了回来，一旁放着家养小精灵准备好的赴宴的西装，德拉科走到浴室的镜子前抹了一把脸，镜子里的男人有着一张冷漠的脸——即使他刚刚做了一个跌宕起伏的梦。

随着哐当一响，卧室的门被撞开，被呵斥的家养小精灵看着那个极度重视外表的主人一只脚穿着拖鞋一只脚穿着可笑的毛线袜随着一股青色的火焰消失在了壁炉之中。它当然也不会想到，它的主人从某个不起眼的公用电话亭出来后，踏着肮脏的细碎积雪奔跑在伦敦街头。

咚咚咚——他敲着一扇布满划痕的黑色大门，不一会门被打开了一条缝。

“在这个潮湿阴冷的还飘着让人恶心的小雪的冬天。”德拉科心想。

他对着对面一脸惊讶的黑发青年说出了：

“你喜欢哪种口味的冰淇淋？”


End file.
